


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by ZaynShaming



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Orphan Harry, Orphans, Reuniting, Rich Zayn, Separate Childhoods, Zayn is 3 years older than harry, cuteness, millionaire zayn, orphan Zayn, orphan house, starts in an orphanage and ends in a hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynShaming/pseuds/ZaynShaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry growing up together in an orphanage only to be separated when one of them get adopted. This is a story of how they met, separated, reunited and fell in love. </p><p> "I'm really going to miss you" Harry whispered. </p><p>"You don't have to, I'm coming after you. I'll find you Harry I promise."</p><p>"...Bye Zayn"</p><p>"See you soon Harry"</p><p> </p><p>******<br/>"Z-Zayn?"<br/>"You knew it was me?"<br/>"When were you planning to tell me?" </p><p>Right before I kissed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

*************

1994, march 7th

"Zaynie, stop staring at him you'll scare the poor little one" Miss Keen, a volunteer at Oak House for orphans told the three years old Zayn, who obeyed immediately letting go of the old baby cot. He hopped from the little chair that was supporting him up. Zayn frowned when Baby started crying. Miss Keen rushed to his side carrying him to her chest rocking him, "shhh, it's alright Baby, you're ok, I'm here" Zayn got closer to her when she sat down staring at the crying baby again.

"Miss keen?" Zayn got even closer holding her white dress with some baby-pink flowers on it. "Zaynie wake Baby? Zaynie s-scare him?" He asked with wide eyes nearly in tears.

"Awh Zaynie you didn't scare him. Maybe he is just hungry, or he had a nightmare." She said shaking the milk bottle. Baby was still crying. Miss Keen gave him the milk and he finally stopped. He opened his adorably big green eyes to meet Zayn's brown ones. " Don't cry Baby, have milk. Milk yummy"

Zayn stayed there by Baby's side. He listened to Miss Keen singing some lullabies he was familiar with.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true"

He tried to sing along before yawning and drifting off to sleep himself, his little hands taking a hold of Baby's even smaller foot. Miss keen cooed at the little boys calling Hayley, another volunteer, to help her because she's stuck with one boy on her lap and the other leaning on her right arm.

Hayley called Zayn's name softly, waking him up. "Zaynie, ZaynieBoy wake up I need to tell you something important." Zayn yawned opening his eyes slowly he was on his bed again. He always wonders how did this happened. He fell asleep on random places only to find himself on his bed with Mr. Fizzy under his chin. "HayleyBear! Where Baby n' Miss keen?" He questioned. "We'll meet them later sweetie, now do you want to help me to name Baby?" Hayley cooed. Zayn was confused "bu' Baby name s'Baby!" he frowned adorably. Hayley chuckled "No, ZaynieBoy! He is a baby it's not his name" she pinched his cheek. "Come on get up I chose you to name the baby don't make me change my mind" she joked patting his butt. He jumped off the bed and followed Hayley to the loo.

"Ok Zaynie now think of a good name." He gave her his famous thinking face, "ZAYN" he beamed at her throwing his fist in the air. "But you are Zayn" she pouted childishly. "Uummm," he took his time thinking of the perfect name for baby. "Harry?"

"Hawwie?" she questioned. As he spelled the R's, W's. "Noooo! Harry" Zayn whined. 

"Harry" she said slowly just to make sure she got it right this time. He grinned nodding. "Yes Baby name Harry".

"Perfect" she clapped her hands together. "We'll name him that" she smiled at him walking out of the room. As soon as she left, She called another volunteer to take care of little Zayn after his nap. Her smile turned to a frown. "Harry? " she mouthed.

She sneaked in the office and managed to change the name to Harry. She knows that if she asked Mrs. Nicholas she will immediately say no.

She's going to get in trouble but who said she cared. What the worst that can happen? Get her fired? She's a volunteer they don't even pay her. So whatever.

She got back to Zayn after changing Baby's name to Harry. Zayn had just come out of the bathroom in his cute blue and yellow bathrobe. "Hayley! Now we go see Harry?" His smile was bigger than average. He was really looking forward to seeing Harry again. "Yes Zaynie, we'll go and see Harry right now. But you have to dress up first." for the first time, Zayn let Hayley dress him up without making her pin him down and beg him to stay steady. And he was humming the melody of miss keen's famous lullaby the whole time. When she was done dressing him up, he ran through the corridor toward the newborns room. His smile got wider when he saw little Harry sitting on miss keen's lap but frowned when he saw that he's crying. He walked slowly until he reached miss keen's knees. He rested his forehead on Harry's stomach careful not to crush him, and said "Baby, you should stop crying I have news!" he looked up at miss keen who was smiling at him. "You're not Baby 'nymore. You're Harry now" the child on miss keen's lap stopped crying. Zayn thought he liked the name and smiled. But in reality the newborn just drifted to sleep.

** *

"I WANT TO GO WITH ZAYN" the four years old Harry shouted. His little hands curled up into fists and his face going slightly red. He stomped his foot furiously and glared as Hayley who wouldn't let him do what he wants.

"But Harry he's just going to school! Just like yesterday he'll be back before lunchtime" she tried to explain.

"No!" he shouted again stubbornly. "I WANT TO GO WITH ZAYN NOW!" she rubbed her temple. "Harry sweetie, listen. Why don't we bake some cookies for Zayn and the rest of the boys until they come back from school? And maybe we would read some stories too?" He realized that there is no point of begging or demanding to go with Zayn anymore and that she won't let him. He set his tears free and ran to his and Zayn's shared room.

Zayn was supposed to share his room with someone who's his age, so does Harry. But Hayley managed to but the two of them together since they were already inseparable. 

The seven years old Zayn was already dressed up in his school uniform ready for his second day of first grade. He heard Harry and Hayley's conversation and sighed. He secretly wished she would allow harry to go to school with him that day. He would only be away for five hours and he think school is a fun place to be. But he also wanted to spend those five hours with harry. Harry opened the door crying and ran to his bed collapsing on it. Zayn sighed again and went to sit next to him. "Come on harry its just five hours. I will be back soon, promise."

"Wut ef ya neva came bak" harry mumbled into his pillow. "Harry I can't hear-"

"What if you never came back? Then Harry will be all alone with no friends in Oak house!" Harry said still crying. "I will never not come back, I have no where else to go. And if I left I'll take you with me okay?" Harry sniffled and nodded. "See you in five hours"

"Bye Zayn."

And in naptime, Harry sang Somewhere Over The Rainbow all alone. That's because Zayn wasn't there to sing it for him like every time.

** *

"You're going to leave!" eleven years old Zayn said while walking into his and Harry's room shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" eight years old Harry questioned confused. He let go of the secret friendship bracelet he was going to give Zayn tonight and hid it under his pillow and hid the small paper with his rehearsed speech in his pocket. "The lady, Annie! She's here to take you home with her."

"Would she be taking you as well?" but Harry just noticed Zayn had fat tears streaming on his cheeks. They were anger tears. They can't just simply take Harry away from him can they? "Oh" was all that came out of Harry' s lips.

"Zayn what are we going to do!" Harry panicked. Zayn honestly had no idea what to do. But he can't say that to Harry. He didn't want to let harry down. He was always the boy Harry looks up to, like he's the cleverest boy on earth, he has an answer to every question and 'I don't know' wasn't one of the answers Harry gets.

"I... I-I don't know" Zayn answered honestly and Harry gasped. "You're not going to let them take me away just like that, are you?"

Harry paused and looked at Zayn's eyes expecting an 'of course not'. But all he's got was more tears coming out of his best friend's hazel eyes.

"NO! You can't just... NO!" Harry collapsed on Zayn wrapping his arms around his waist. The slightly taller lad hugged him back. "I'm not letting go they won't make me let go!" the younger of the two promised. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Hazza" Zayn whispered. "No you're not! You're not gonna miss me, I'm not going anywhere! "

The door opened and both of the boys gasped and turned their heads to it. Mrs. Nicholas stood there looking at the boys in front of her. "Harry? Come here dear I have good news for you"

"No" Harry mouthed and Zayn let go of him. He looked at Zayn then at Mrs. Nicholas. He can do nothing but follow her to her office. 

It was true. He was going to leave that night with Mrs. Styles. Mrs. Nicholas asked him to pack his bags so he wouldn't keep the nice lady waiting. He walked back to his and Zayn's room his footsteps heavy and his tears running nonstop. When he opened the door Zayn was sitting at the end of his bed looking down at his fingers. Harry moved to take the bag from under his bed and stuffed it with his dress. He accidentally packed some of Zayn's clothes too. Well it wasn't an accident he put them there on purpose. Zayn moved closer to him and cleared his throat. "Harry?" No answer was given.

"Haz I-" Harry cut him off by closing his suitcase forcefully. "You're letting them take me away!" the eight years old spoke, hurt by Zayn's acceptance of him leaving Oak House. "Hazza I-" Harry cut him off again by hugging him this time. "I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to go too" Zayn sniffed wrapping his arms around harry pulling him closer. "I'm really going to miss you" Harry whispered. 

"You don't have to, I'm coming after you. I'll find you Harry I promise."

"...Bye Zayn"

"See you soon Harry"

Zayn watch Harry pulling the suitcase out of the room, taking one last glance at Zayn before leaving the room for good. Few minutes later. Zayn ran after him. He wasn't finished yet; he wanted to see more of him. He went outside in the snowy weather to see harry already in the green car waiting for Harry's new father to put his suitcase in the car. His whole face lit up when he saw Zayn again. 'Under the pillow' Harry mouthed and pointed at his wrist where a handmade bracelet was wrapped. 

"Under the pillow" Zayn whispered. 'I love you' Harry mouthed again and waved. "I love you too" Hayley was behind Zayn the whole time. She had tears in her eyes watching as the two best friends being separated.

The eleven years old watched as the car gets smaller and smaller and it soon disappeared. He felt like an idiot as he was still waving to that green car that took his friend away from him. "Under the pillow" he whispered and disappeared in the Oak house. 

** *

Twenty-four years old Zayn played with the hand made bracelet he found under the pillow thirteen years ago. He had to connect the two ends with extra threads, as it doesn't fit his wrist anymore. Thirteen years ago, he ran away from the Oak House. He didn't know where to start looking so he ran aimlessly through the big city. He looked through every window in search of his curly haired friend. He was cold, hungry and tired but he also was angry. Angry at himself for not finding Harry. A man at his early thirties found him and gave him warmth, food and a bed to sleep on. A man he grew to call Dad.

It is Yaser Malik's funeral today. He died peacefully on his bed. Nothing was wrong with him. He wasn't sick or killed. He just died.

Zayn hadn't cried in a long time now. He was his father's strong boy. He couldn't help but let tears fell on his cheeks after finding his dad's dead body on his bed. What he wasn't expecting, that his dad left a huge wealth behind him. Zayn never knew his dad was a successful businessman who owned factories and hotels.

All he knew that its all his now. He has the responsibility of every factory and hotel his dad owned. Being oblivious in business and all, Zayn hired a staff, which he heard were so loyal to his father, to do that for him. He just has to sign stuff and he's okay with that.

When the funeral came to an end. Zayn went back home and framed the last picture of him and his father together and placed it on the shelf, right next to his and Harry's photographs. He was seven in the photo and Harry was four. Harry was kissing him on the cheek and Zayn had a goofy smile on his face, both of his hands curled into fists under his chin. He smiled at the two photos and went to sleep.

He's all alone again. At least he had his friends.

~

"Zayyyyyyn will you do me a favor please" Tottie, Zayn's friend since high school, talked through the phone.

"Totts I'm sleeping." he groaned. "Oh come on Zayn, my friend needs help and we're both broke and he needs a place to stay." Zayn smirked at her words.

"Oh, what happens to 'now that you're rich, I promise I'm not gonna use you for money' huh?"

"Shut up you cheap millionaire! I'm not asking for money, I just want you to give him a hotel room for few days yeah?" She whined.

"I was going to give you cash anyway, but sure. I'll talk to them right now and I'll text you the details" and he hang up before she could thank him.

Zayn went to the lobby of the hotel he's currently 'living in' ever since his father died, which was 3 months ago. And talked to Patrick, the manager.

"Patrick, is there any empty suites for a week?" Zayn asked. "Yes sir, do you want me to book it for you?" Patrick asked politely. 

"Yeah, Tottie is bringing a friend to stay here for few days." Patrick nodded and wished him a good day.

Zayn's phone vibrated, he received a text from Tottie.

Just walked through the door, be in the lobby xx

He didn't bother texting her back because he can see her, along with a tall lad that was about their age, with messy hair that was pushed up in the front. Wearing skinny black jeans and a light gray V-neck t-shirt.

She spotted him and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. "How's everything going Totts?" he asked. "Nothing much." she smiled. 

"Oh by the way. This is Harry" she introduced her friend. Zayn froze at the special name but nodded at him, smiling. "And this is Malik, the owner of pretty much everything in this hotel" she clapped her hands at the end smiling at her two friends.

"Whoa!" Harry said looking around. "I know right," Zayn agreed. "Oops! I better leave now! Nialler is waiting outside!" Tottie said kissing Harry on the cheek then speed-walked to the exit nodding at the doorman mumbling thanks.

"So, um... thanks a lot for the room by the way" Harry said running his fingers through his messy curls.

"What room? I booked a suite, everything is on the house. That's includes a free pass to the hotel bar, free drinks, breakfast and dinner."

"Whoa! Thank you very much" Harry's eyes widened. "Its alright, a friend of Tottie is a friend of mine." He said as Patrick came back with the room card. He smiled at him then turned his attention to Harry handing him his room card. He couldn't but notice the bracelet he's wearing peaking from under his black watch. It looks almost identical to his own bracelet. Then it clicked... Harry!

He looked up to check if his eyes are green. And they were green. Just a little darker than he remembers.

He stared at his eyes for moments, not letting go of the card between his fingers.

"Umm. Malik?" He spoke. Zayn lowered his eyes and stared at his lips. They were as pink as he remembers. 

"Oh, Sorry Harry" He mumbled letting go of the card. "Its alright, thanks again Malik."

After thirteen years, He finally found him.

He had to keep himself from running to him and hug the life out of him. He doesn't want to freak the kid out. And he has to make sure that it's his Harry. His Harry. 

Did Harry forget who Zayn was? It seems like it. Harry was so young when they separated them. Of course he can't remember him. That broke Zayn's Heart. For thirteen years Zayn was looking for Harry, knowing nothing other than his first name and his past. Its not his problem that there are more than a million people with the name Harry.

Little did he know that When Harry thanked the bellhop and closed his hotel suite's door after sitting on bed, he relocated his bracelet and sighed. Its always get under his stupid watch! What if he saw his Zayn? He won't be able to recognize him because the bracelet is under his stupid watch!

Stupid stupid watch!

He took it off and threw it against the wall. The place is nice though, nice curtains and wallpaper. He had never been in a place like that. And to be here for free? Wow, just wow.

* **

On the 23rd floor of the hotel, in Zayn Malik's two-joined royal suites, Zayn was sat leg crossed on the floor, although the room was literally filled with furniture he can sit on. He got the picture frame and his bracelet in front of him. Did I really find him? And now what? What am I supposed to do? Go to him and be like, oh hi Harry, you and I were soul mates when we were younger and... I don't even know! 

What if he didn't remember? What if his parents never told him he's adopted? But he was fucking eight of course he remembers. But what if he didn't want me back as much as I want him back in my life... Zayn felt hot tears under his eyes at the considerations. He just wants this Harry to be his Harry. He's so sick and tired of searching. He wants his best friend back.

** *

"NO, I don't want to get inside it holds too many memories!" Harry whined. He and his friend Zoe were parked in front of Oak House orphanage. He was refusing to go in. They are here to ask about Harry's beloved friend's whereabouts. Harry sat in the car thinking about his soul mate. He quietly sang that lullaby Zayn used to sing him every single night before sleep. He was in the middle of the fourth time repeated when Zoe came back. He jumped when she closed the door and turned to face her.

"So what happened? Did you get his address? His parents' phone number? Does he still live here in Bradford? Did you get anything?" Harry was talking pretty fast. Which was absolutely odd for Zoe to hear. She paused a little looking at Harry's eyes. She didn't have the answer that will please him. She didn't know what to say. "Harry... I-I don't" she hesitated. " Don't fuck with me and hand it over Zoe" He smirked, she always do that with him, pretending that she doesn't have what he wants but then she'll scream a 'psych!' and hand it over. But not this time she didn't.

"Haz... he ran away in 2002. After his best friend left, he ran away and never came back. They know nothing about him... I'm sorry Harry," she whispered.

** *

"I'm really going to miss you"

"You don't have to, I'm coming after you. I'll find you Harry I promise."

** * 

Zayn was faithful to his promise. He did go after Harry. But he never found him... why didn't he? Oh god!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh god!" Harry panicked. "He did it! He went after me! But what if something bad happened to him? What if he hurt himself? He was fucking eleven do you know who bad it is for a gorgeous eleven years old boy to be all alone in the street with no place to go? What if he get killed? What if he was killed of hunger? That's all my fault I might have killed Zayn, Zoe!"

"Harry! Harry BREATH!!" Zoe tried, he is having problems breathing and she didn't know what to do. He was crying so hard by the end of his little speech of how he might have killed his soul mate that he wasn't able to breath properly. He pointed at his jeans pocket and Zoe dug her hand in it and pulled back an inhaler. She handed it over to him and he inhaled it and calmed himself down, still crying.

"Harry you did not kill him okay" she said holding his face with both of her hands. "He is ok and you are going to find him," she said slowly. He gulped and nodded unable to talk. "You scared the shit out of me! Gosh" she chuckled lightening the mood a little, but she knew it wasn't working at all. She sucked a breath and started driving to Harry's hotel.

~

"Did you know your friend thinks my first name is actually Malik?" Zayn told Tottie while kicking her ass at Mario Cart. She laughed a little then cursed at the foolish game that she didn't even know how it worked. "Typical Hazza!" Zayn gasped, it felt like an electric shiver ran through his nerves. He used to call him that too. Heck! He named him Hazza... this is definitely his Harry. He cleared his throat, "anywho, you know, it would be hilarious if we didn't tell him that my actual first name is what it is. Imagine his face when he find out that I'm Zayn" not any Zayn.

"BRILLIANT!" she laughed out loud she fooled him and now she won! He was so busy talking about Harry and she took the chance. "I love shocked Harry! Lets do that"

"Cool, then tell Niall too" He said.

Later that night, while he was chilling on the balcony of his suite, he heard some strange movements on the roof. Since his suite was on the last story and the roof came right after that, he can clearly hear what's happening on the roof if he was outside.

"Fuck!" the scream came right after the glass shattering noise. He ran out of his suite and up the stairs, he could save a live if he was quick enough. What if this person wanted to jump out?

"Please don't jump!" he pleaded even before seeing who was it. His eyes widened at the person in front of him. 

"Harry don't you dare!" he demanded. "I'm not gonna fucking jump" a very drunk Harry snapped.

"You're drunk!" Zayn muttered panting as he was running up the stairs. "Duh! You gave me a free pass to your hotel bar remember?" he gave him that look, A very familiar look to Zayn at that. "What's wrong? Why are you drunk and alone on the roof?" He asked as softly as his voice can offer. He got closer to Harry to look at him clearly.

"None of your business! Leave me alone..."Harry suddenly yelled. Zayn noticed a shallow cut on his forearm when he moved it around and gasped. He got closer to Harry and held his arm steady. "What happened?" Zayn asked and Harry looked down at the cut. "I... I don't know. Maybe... I don't know," he mumbled. Zayn tugged on Harry's arm careful not to hurt him and led him downstairs where his room was. Without a word, he opened the door with his key and entered his home pulling the drunken boy behind him and the door closed by itself. They both walked through the hallway and Zayn helped Harry to sit on his bed. He rushed to cover the picture frame of Harry and himself and hid the bracelet somewhere safe. He disappeared in the bathroom and Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on absolutely nothing and ended up falling on his back, the soft mattress of the bed easing his fall. Zayn came back moments after with a first aid kit and a worried look on his face. He sat next to Harry on the bed and patted his cheek softly to see if he's awake or passed out. Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "Malik!" a little cheery voice sounded in the room. "Yeah Haz, sit properly I'll fix your bloody arm" Zayn said with a voice just above whispering. Harry sat properly with a frown on his face and let Zayn do his job. "Why would ya call me Haz?" Zayn freaked out a little but then he found the right explanation to say "Tottie... uh she called you that once" Zayn explained. Harry nodded and looked down at Zayn's hand bandaging his arm. As soon as Zayn was finished Harry hugged him resting his head on Zayn's chest and wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier" Harry said not sounding as drunk as before. Zayn's heart was beating fast and he hugged the younger boy back " 's alright" Harry was being heavier and Zayn figured he might be falling asleep on him. He took Harry's shoes off and tucked him in bed. He went to sleep in the other room.

Harry woke up earlier than Zayn the other day. He remembers what happened the say before as soon as he looked at his bandaged arm. He remembers getting drunk after he lost some ounces of hope in finding his Zayn. He waited a good thirteen years until his mom allows him to travel alone, without Annie and Robin. And it was just inside the UK. And he was bringing Zoe along and Annie trusted her. He's been dying to be in Bradford again so he can go back to the orphanage and search for his soul mate.

Harry put on his shoes and walked to the lift to go back to his own room to change his stinky clothes and take a warm shower. He needed to call Zoe and Tottie to meet him at the hotel restaurant to have some breakfast seeing its only 8:40 in the morning.

***

Zayn was surprised he didn't find Harry where he last saw him. He figured the lad would be having some sort of a hangover and would still be in bed. Looking at the huge wall clock it read 9:15. He hopped in the shower after calling the maid to prepare his silk Burberry suit. He got out of the shower to find his suit and his socks laying on his bet along with new boxers. On the table there was 3 choices of watches, his black Rolex watch, his silver Omega watch and his brown Gucci watch. Next to them was his silver pen. He's still not over how amazing his life was. He couldn't get used to this. He wore his 250k-dollar worth clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He met some of the staff that nearly bowed in front of him wishing his a good morning. He smiled and nodded returning the greeting. After all, he was still the same humble Zaynieboy who got lucky. Of course he would be humble, Yaser Malik was a billionaire who used to live in an loft with his little adopted child, burning his fingers by making marbles and selling them to Zayn's friends. Zayn thought that was his job, but it was just a hobby. Thinking back about this only made him smile. His dad used to leave the perfect marble for him to play with.

When he arrived at the hotel restaurant he smiled when he saw Harry again. He can't stop smiling because deep down he knows that this was his Harry. He saw Tottie sitting there with an unfamiliar girl to him. Harry was looking down at his almost empty plate with a sad expression on his face and the girl next to him was smiling sadly at him, her little hand was going up and down on his arm. Tottie was drinking her orange juice trying to keep up a conversation slightly annoyed that they were keeping a secret. Tottie and Harry's mothers are old friends. That's how they know each other, and they knew each other long enough for them to share secrets. That's why she's getting annoyed.

When Tottie noticed Zayn walking by her face lit up! Finally someone to talk to, she thought. Zayn sat on the only available seat right next to Tottie holding his usual cup of coffee. "Hey, Malik!" Harry's head shot up quickly that his neck hurts. The smile on Harry's face made Zoe gasp slightly because oh no! She knows this smile. "Meet my new friend! Her name is Zoe. We've just met but I know were gonna be BFFS!" Tottie talked chuckling when she remembered that they're calling Zayn, Malik to fuck Harry's mind up. "Zoe this is erm, Malik. Every thing in this hotel is his!" Zayn chuckled and shook Zoe's hand. "You say that to everyone Totts!" Zayn shook his head smiling nonetheless. Tottie pouted acting offended. Zoe's phone rang and she answered it, as soon as the person on the other line spoke she dug her nails to Harry's arm and that got Zayn's attention. "Got any information about him?" he heard Zoe saying.

"Oh, its ok thanks you though." Zoe's face dropped and she hung up the phone. "What happened?" Harry asked with anticipation. "She thought it might help if she gave me 'his friend's' information," she said pointing at Harry. "She gave me Annie's phone number."

"Great! I really needed my mother's phone number!" Harry replied sarcastically

And Zayn stood rooted to the spot.

"Hey boy, what's your name?" a woman in her early thirties with a warm smile asked the eight years old boy, "I'm Harry" he said pointing at himself. "And this is my friend Zayn" he held Zayn's hand smiling politely at the stranger. "Nice to meet you Harry and Zayn, I'm Annie" Harry just smiled and let go of Zayn's hand to continue his attempt to draw an eye like Zayn's. "What are you doing?" Annie asked. "Painting" Harry, replied matter-of-factly. "Did you paint those too? They are amazing!" she said holding the drawings in her hand to take a better look. "No!" Harry giggled. "I'm not that good at those! They're Zayn's" Zayn gave Annie a proud smile. "You are indeed good at those Zayn! Keep drawing maybe it will take you somewhere in the future! 

But he never drew anything since that day. Every time he catches himself doodling, which always somehow turns to resemble Harry, he scratches on the little doodle like a mad man. He hated it. He hated that this was the last thing they did together at the Oak house orphanage. He hated how this little activity reminds him of Harry every single time. But what he hated more is Anne, although he hates to admit that she has done an amazing job raising Harry and taking care of him, but she separated him. She was the reason Zayn and Harry aren't hugging at the moment, she was the reason Zayn and Harry spent 13 years not seeing each other. It was Annie.

"That's what they've been doing all day! Keeping a secret from me." Tottie whispered and only Zayn can hear. Zayn chuckled at her childishness and commented with, "I'll never keep a secret from you Totts" although he is; he is keeping a secret from her. "ARE YOU GONNA STOP WHISPERING AND JUST TELL ME THAT YOURE DATING ALREADY!!" Tottie whisper-shouted. Harry's eyes bobbed out of his skull coughing his orange juice into the napkin. "Gosh no! We're not dating!" Zoe said laughing, "He's gay remember?" she continued laughing and Harry blushed.

What's weird is that Zayn let out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure why, but this information made him feel better.

***

It clicked between Zoe and Zayn and they became friends soon so the four of them hang out together almost everyday for the past week. Zayn had been leaving his bracelet at home safe inside his closet. He was sure as hell this is his Harry because he saw Harry's bracelet, new his mother's name and his heart says so. And of course Zayn is going to follow his heart when it comes to Harry. That's the only way. That's how it works.

Harry grew closer to Zayn, or Malik as he thought he's called. He enjoys his cuddles and his voice. He enjoys laying his head on Zayn's stomach while watching a movie. He likes to mess with his hair making Zayn annoyed. He also likes to play FIFA with him and since the girls only like to play Mario Kart, FIFA is like Zayn and Harry's alone time. Zayn isn't like what Harry thought a rich young man would be. He has a 2.8 billion fortune yet he's down to earth and so generous. He'd never let Tottie by her own stuff. When they went to the mall two days ago, Zayn and Tottie had a fight because he didn't stop tricking her and paying for her clothes and make up. They fight like married couple but Harry knows that Tottie has Niall. And that somehow made him feel less... envious.

He would lie to himself saying that he just want to have a friend as cool as Malik. And that he wanted their relationship to be as strong as him and Tottie. But they're already friends and Harry was just coating the fact that he's having a middle school crush on Malik. But no, that's not what he's in Bradford for! He doesn't want a relationship at the moment! He needs to find Zayn! His Zayn. It's time to stop having stupid feelings and try to find Zayn. He hated the fact that Malik can make him forget about Zayn for a minute. He hated it. That is why he's crying himself to sleep. Not because he hadn't found Zayn yet, but because Malik is distracting him.

** ** **

One midnight, when Harry lost the ability to sleep, he put on a white t-shirt and light denim shorts and went to the roof. When he pulled the door open, he felt that someone is already pushing it from the outside. He tensed up for I reason he doesn't know but relaxed when he saw Zayn. Zayn flashed him a smile and asked, "What are you doing here?" Harry could've sworn that his smile was as bright as the sun.

Maybe even brighter...

He smiled back and answered explaining how he couldn't sleep and that he kinda misses home. "Wait here! Don't move I'll be right back," Zayn told him and he obeyed sitting on one of the old rusty air-conditioning machines. Zayn came back after like five minutes along with a bottle of red wine, shorts and portable speakers. "Really Malik? Pink speakers?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "What! Colors are not gender linked!" He chuckled. Harry felt like ice-cold water was spilled on his head.

Flashback

"But Zayn! You took the green and blue crayons what I'm I supposed to draw with?" Harry whined tugging on Zayn's sleeve to get him to stop drawing. "Here, have the pink crayon, stop bothering me or the painting of you won't turn out good" Zayn huffed. 

"But Zaynie! Pink is for girls!" Harry chuckled starting to draw with the pink crayon nonetheless. Zayn sighed, "you'll never learn, will you Harry?" he placed the blue crayon down and cupped Harry's cheeks moving him like he was talking, "colors are not gender linked, say with me" 

"Colors are not gender linked," they said together. 

"I'll never learn, will I?" Harry whispered. Zayn didn't miss it; he didn't miss that Harry zoned out, the tears that were circling his eyes, the little smile tugged on his lips. He knew what Harry was thinking about, and he failed to hide his smile. "What did you say curly?" Zayn asked acting clueless. "Nothing, what are we doing with these anyways?" he said meaning the shorts, wine and speakers. Zayn smiled wider and walked away knowing Harry will follow him. He always follows him.

Zayn clicked a key that turned the lights on. And a Jacuzzi turned on as well. It was a very large Jacuzzi, almost like a small pool. "I had it installed two days after you came," Zayn whispered not wanting to be misunderstood. He thought about a roof Jacuzzi a long time before Harry arrived. He doesn't want to seem like he's flirting. "Cool! Are we going in?" harry jumped up and down in anticipation. "Hell yeah!" he said throwing one of the shorts in Harry's direction who caught it and winked at Zayn taking his white t-shirt off. Harry started to unbuckle his belt and Zayn couldn't find the muscles to turn away. He was just staring down at Harry who seems to have a problem taking his belt of. "Help? I think it's stuck!" Zayn cleared his throat and walked toward Harry without a word. They were so close, he can feel Harry's breath on his face, but his gaze was focused on his belt. He slowly unbuckled it and took it off looking up at Harry who was smiling down at him with flushed face. Pink lips parted, so pretty... "Uh...Thanks," his voice made Zayn back up and smile awkwardly. "Um you're welcome."

When Zayn turned away to connect his phone with the portable speakers, Harry bit on his lips to hide his smile, taking his boxers off and putting Zayn's shorts on. They were bright yellow and he was sure its from River Island, he saw these before. Zayn took his own shorts and went behind one of the walls. He came back soon later and asked Harry what song should he put on. "Just hit shuffle," Harry answered getting in the Jacuzzi. Zayn got in too, although it fits like 15 people, Zayn sat right next to Harry that their thighs were almost touching. Harry hummed along with Bruno Mars bit of billionaire, closing his eyes leaning back enjoying his time in the hot tub. "How does it feel to be a billionaire?" Harry asked because he was sure, as hell Zayn was a billionaire. "I don't know, it's a new feeling." Harry found this answer interesting and turned to look at Zayn. "Did you will the lottery or something?"

"No actually, my dad never told me that he was this rich, I thought he was a marble maker because that's what he used to do since he found me. He used to give me the most beautiful marbles, and sell the rest to my friends in school."

"Found you?" Harry said, more to himself than to Zayn. "What?" Zayn asked confused. "You said that he found you... what do you mean?"

"Uh... No its nothing really." Zayn said leaning over his phone to change the song. "You Malik, are one interesting lad" Harry chuckled. "Not as interesting as you Haz." Harry laughed and Zayn couldn't help but stare. He loves the fact that Harry still remember Zayn from the orphanage, that he still have memories of little details as them arguing on the color pink. He wanted to tell him here and now that he is Zayn. That he was faithful to his promise and came after him. That he never gave up on finding him. But, there is always a 'but' isn't there? He wasn't sure about the feeling he's having toward Harry. He feels warm about Harry and Malik's relationship. How comfortable Harry is around Malik. The selfish part of him doesn't want Harry to know the truth, the same part that made him hide his bracelet inside his closet along with Mr. Fizzy and the picture frame. That part which wishes that Harry would fall for Malik.

Because Zayn knows that Harry only sees Zayn as a brother. But Zayn no longer feels this way.

Harry rested his head on Zayn's bare shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He sighed and moved closer watching the faint lights of the stars that where barely there on the city sky. "You're distracting me, Malik" Harry whispered. Zayn linked their fingers together under the water, which made Harry smile secretly. "How am I distracting you?"

"I'm supposed to be sleep, I have an early flight tomorrow. But here I am, in the hot tub and it's almost 2 Am." He said but that wasn't what he meant. Malik was distracting him in a whole another way. He was supposed to be wondering in the streets asking if anyone happened to know a boy named Zayn. Instead he went shopping with Malik, went clubbing with Malik, played golf with Malik and went on Skype with his favorite singer again with Malik. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but still.

"I don't want you to leave." Zayn said holding Harry's hand a little tighter. "I don't want to leave too, I miss Bradford's air. It was my home until I was like eight." Zayn just hummed in respond.

"Malik?" Harry said looking up at him, when he got another hum he continued, "I think... I think I like you..." Zayn smiled brightly because Harry was a blushing mess. "... I know I shouldn't have said that, I meet you a week ago but you remind me so much of him and maybe I'm just saying that because I miss him but you're also so caring I don't even know if you're gay or not but you're irresistible and you'll probably think I'm using you for your money but I'm..." he was cut off with Zayn's lips on his. He closed his eyes and moved his lips along with Zayn's and wished this feeling could last forever. It came to an end soon. Zayn was stunned by his own action. But the way Harry's lips kept moving as he was talking nonsense, he couldn't contain himself. As much as he loved those few seconds his lips were attached to Harry's, he hated that he did it before telling him that he's Zayn. Now it's more difficult to tell him. Harry on the other hand was amazed. He thought it would be him who makes the first move because a person like Malik will never like someone as ordinary as him. He felt light as a feather at the moment. So this is how cloud nine feels. But then he was dropped from that cloud with no parachute and came crashing into reality again.

"I fucked up!" he shouted slapping the bubbling water making Zayn jump. "I was supposed to come searching for him! I'm not here to make relationships when my soul mate is still missing! I don't want Bradford to remind me of first dates and rubbish! Bradford is all about him!" he whispered the last part as he started to tear up. Zayn just stared at him in disbelief. Is that how much he means to him? He didn't notice that Harry already left the hot tub and probably left the rooftop. His pink speakers started a familiar melody that is the song makes his heart race every time he hears it.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

What if Harry was near him right now, he'd see him cry. He'd figure why.

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

The soft melody that used to make him go to sleep, that is now making him cry.

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true

He got out of the Jacuzzi and pressed all the buttons to make the flow stop. He dried himself with the stripped towel and sat on the long chair listening to the rest of the song. He was shaking because of the cold, and probably because he was crying his eyes out.

"Zayn you idiot!" Zayn said to himself and took the pink speaker and threw it in the Jacuzzi and the music stopped.

"Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find Me." a voice behind him completed the missing lyrics. Zayn froze at his spot.

"Z-Zayn?" Zayn's head turned back to see Harry standing there, shivering from the cold. His eyes were blood shot red and his lips where trembling. "You know it was me?" he asked and Zayn nodded slowly almost as if he was feeling guilty. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Right before I kissed you"

"Yet you decided to kiss me instead?"

"I- yeah" Harry gave him a bitter chuckle. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. "I came searching for you, you were supposed to do that, not me" Zayn stayed silent not daring to say a word.

"You told me you were going to find me! You promised!" Harry said a little louder.

"I came right after you Harry!" Zayn shouted. "I spent six days with no shelter just peaking inside every fucking window because maybe I'll find an answer. Every time I saw a green car in a driveway I knock the door because maybe I'll find the evil lady who took you away from me. I almost died frozen until Malik found me and helped me. I tried Harry! I was too young to keep a promise as that. But I didn't give up! I spent these thirteen years thinking about you. I developed a crush on a picture of you in my dreams! When I knew it was you Tottie brought that day, I freaked out! I didn't know how I'm supposed to tell you! I was afraid because what if you didn't remember who I was! My life would've been meaningless. You're my everything, you've been since day one" Harry stepped forward and hugged him. So hard Zayn gasped.

"I missed you" Harry breathed out. "Oh my god Zayn! I missed you so much!" Zayn wrapped his arms around him and took a long breath. "I missed everything about you. I thought about you every single day," Harry continued crying. "I went to Oak house the first day I got here! I let Zoe ask about you. They said you went right after me!" Zayn tightened his grip around him and smiled through his tears. "I was having these thoughts, that you were killed. I had a panic attack. I can't believe you were right in front of me the whole time" Harry pulled away from the hug but still had his arms wrapped around Zayn's neck. "I can't believe I felt bad for falling for you because it distracted me from finding... well, you!" Harry let out a small laugh. "You're falling for me?" Zayn asked hopefully. Harry bit his lip and turned around walking away. He knew Zayn was going to follow him, and he did. "Haaaarrryyyy! You're falling for me? Answer me!" Zayn took Harry's arm and turned him around. "Well I fell for Malik, not Zayn"

"Well, I AM Zayn Malik!"

Harry extended his hand, "Harry Styles, nice meeting you" he said playfully. Zayn shook his hand and surprised him by pulling him closer. Their noses bumped and Harry let out a small gasp. "I'm falling for you too," Zayn admitted. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips collided. When they parted Harry was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I'm so glad to have my Zaynieboy back! I have thousands to tell you about!" he tugged Zayn's hand and his stuff and took him downstairs to Zayn's house. They spent the night talking about absolutely everything. And Zayn doesn't hate Annie as much now. She doesn't know about Zayn and Harry's relationship when they where kids. But Yaser Malik did.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Zayn asked when the clock hit 3AM. "I've been you're boyfriend since I was 6 Zayn" Harry replied. And that was right. Zayn asked him the same question right after they saw titanic 15 years ago, and Harry of course said yes.

"Oh! So we're still boyfriends?" Zayn asked again and Harry hummed in response. "Wow we've been boyfriends for so long! We should get married already!" Zayn said making his 'boyfriend' laugh. "You wanna marry me?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm not going to marry anyone else" Zayn answered rolling on the bed so he's closer to Harry. "I wanna get married in Las Vegas" Harry sighed. "Then we'll get married there"

He noticed that Harry was crying. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked with a concerned look in his eyes. Harry just hid his face in the pillow under him not answering Zayn's question. "Harry?"

"It's nothing! I'm just really, really, really happy I found you that's all" Harry sniffed and Zayn got up toward his closet and pulled a box walking back to the bed. Me mentioned to Harry to sit up right and he did. He opened the box to reveal several things that made Harry's face lit up.

A photo frame of them,

The other bracelet that Harry made him

Mr. Fizzy, Zayn and Harry's stuffed animal.

And finally, the socks Harry was wearing when he was brought up to the orphanage.

"These are the only things I got from the house before I left. I was in a rush, trying to follow the green car." Harry took the bracelet in his hand and put it up next to his clone.

"Remember the last thing I told you before the car went away?" Harry asked still looking down at the bracelets.

"Under the pillow?" Zayn said touching the precious bracelet between Harry's fingers.

"No!" Harry looked up to meet Zayn's whiskey colored eyes, he gulped and reached for Zayn's hand tying the hand made bracelet around his wrist. "I said I love you," he said, his eyes not leaving Zayn's.

Zayn smiled. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." He leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead. " I was meant to give you the bracelet and tell you what I felt that night. When I finally had the courage I got taken away. I loved you for more than thirteen years. And when I thought I loved someone else, it was you again"

"I love you too, for thirteen years go, and now, forever." Harry smiled before yawning. He put the stuff inside the box again and put it on the nightstand. He lied down on the king sized bed with fluffy pillows and said... "Sing for me Zaynie, like you've always did"

"Which song?"

"You know which song..." and Zayn smiled. It's like nothing has changed. Yet, everything did.

** *

3 years later,

Harry held Zayn's hand a little tighter. He was nervous standing in front of the brown building. "You're ready?" Zayn asked. "Born ready" Harry answered stepping forward passing the sign that said ' Welcome to Oak House Orphanage'

They weren't there to relive their memories and defiantly not to say hi to old friends. They've been married for two years now. They decided to go to Vegas with Tottie, Zoe and Niall and just get married there. Niall was Zayn's best man and Zoe was Harry's best woman because he refused to call her his maid of honor whining about not being a 'bride'. Now come's the second stage of their relationship. Kids...

They're here to adopt a little girl or boy; they're actually here to find one because the agency approved their adoption request.

A young lady named Maya greeted them and asked them if they needed help finding their way. They just chuckled and told her that they used to live here and she gasped. They went to the dining room and saw few kids, because most of them are preparing themselves to go to school, they were running along with an elderly woman begging them to not throw their food. Harry chatted with few kids but one got his attention, her name was Sarah and she had long black hair and a cheery smile. Zayn and Harry walked through the corridor to the third door on the left. Their room... 

"I WANT TO GO WITH LILI" they heard a four years old boy shout. They opened the door to see his little hands curled up into fists and his face going slightly red. He stomped his foot furiously and glared at the woman in front of him.

"But Loubear, Liam is just going to school! Just like yesterday he'll be back before lunchtime" she tried to explain. Zayn thought her voice sounds familiar

"No!" he shouted again stubbornly. "I WANT TO GO WITH LILI NOW!" she rubbed her temple. "Jesus Christ Louis William just change you're cloths. You remind me of Harry a lot. He did that every single day! I'm not going through this again anymore" Harry gasped and looked at Zayn who was already looking at him. The boy cheered and hugged the other boy with the big brown eyes, whom they guessed would be Liam. "Umm, Hayley? There are two men at the door"

"Hayleybear?" both Zayn and Harry said in unison. The woman turned around swiftly and looked at the two gentlemen ahead of her. Her eyes immediately watered, "My babies!" she cried out and Louis cuddled closer to Liam who held him protectively.

"You found him Zayn! Good job! I knew you would find him! I've always known" she hugged them both and Harry, as usual, started crying. "These boys" Hayley started, "these men, are Zayn and Harry" she told the boys.

"The guys you've always told us about?" Liam asked and she nodded. "Wow" Louis said. "If Louis and I were separated, we have a chance to find each other?" Liam asked and Louis put his little hand over Liam's mouth. "Don't say that Lili! We're not going to be separated" he hugged the slightly older boy and Zayn aww'd. Harry frowned. "Yeah Liam you're not going to be separated."

"Why do you sound so sure about that?" Liam asked, Harry didn't mind him being slightly harsh, he understood the way Liam feels protective over Louis. Zayn used the same toward him.

Harry looked at Zayn before tearing his gaze back to the boys "because we're going to take you both home, together" he made a decision without asking Zayn, but he's sure Zayn didn't mind seeing as Zayn was looking at the two adorable boys in awe.

"But Harry! What if they are like, you know, us?" Harry knew what Zayn meant. What if they were destined to be in love... Harry pulled out his phone and tapped a few numbers before pressing it to his ear "Tottie I need a favor" he said walking out of the room. Zayn hugged Hayley again and told her that he misses her. She told him that she bought the house and now she's the Mrs. Nicholas in here. Liam and Louis came closer to them and she told him how she moved these two boys into one room breaking the rules again, and how much they act like him and Harry.

Harry came back a few minutes later with a smile in his face. "It's settled, Totts and Ni will adopt little Louis and we're going to adopt Liam over here buuuut, they're going to live with us, both of them"

Zayn kissed his lips and the boys covered their eyes. "You're the best!"

Harry smiled, "I know"

A week later both of the boys moved in with them in the new house Zayn bought. They asked them if they want to share a room or get individual rooms and they agreed on a shared one. So Zayn decorated the largest room to be theirs. It had a Wii, Playstation4, Xbox, and lots and lots of games. Liam was six, and Louis was four but they just want their princes to have everything they need. Tottie introduced herself as Louis' Mommy and Niall chuckled and said he's Daddy then. Louis hugged Harry so tight thanking him for the cool room, Liam did the same with Zayn and they kissed their dads goodnight. Harry and Zayn stood at the doorframe watching as Liam helped Louis get in the bed.

"I love you Lili" Louis said and Liam kissed his cheek. "I love you too Loubear" and he walked to his own bed tucking himself in.

"I love you Hazza" Zayn whispered, holding Harry's waist from behind kissing his neck.

"I love you too Zaynieboy."

******


End file.
